La última última vez
by Manhattan
Summary: —¿No vas a pedirme que salga contigo, Potter? —ella ya no lo llama Potter, solo James, pero ahora lo llama Potter, pero es un Potter sexy, de los que se dicen antes de arrancarte la ropa con los dientes—. Venga, una última vez, por la audiencia.


**La última última vez**

El 7 de Octubre de 1977 a las dieciocho horas, veinte minutos y treinta y dos segundos, cierto árbol de la familia de los _salicaceae_ (del género _salix_) con muy mal genio, agita sus ramas violentamente tratando de sacudirse las primeras hojas secas de un otoño precoz que no depara nada bueno. Mientras tanto, un poco más lejos, dentro del Bosque Prohibido, una snitch desorientada, producto de un entrenamiento de quidditch que no acaba muy bien, bate las alas frenéticamente tratando de escapar del trágico destino que le depara entre la espesura de las ramas más bajas, donde se esconden todo tipo de criaturas hostiles. A su vez, un pequeño pájaro azul picotea, hambriento y extasiado por su hallazgo, una calabaza recién nacida, de un naranja que no es más que un verde falsificado, junto a la pequeña cabaña del estrafalario guardabosques. No muy lejos, un joven de ojos castaños, con el antebrazo vendado y tiritas en la mejilla derecha y el mentón, se mira con curiosidad la insignia de prefecto que le otorga _cierto poder_ sobre el resto de los alumnos y se pregunta si es verdad eso que dicen de que Dumbledore chochea.

—¡Eh, Moony! —grita una muy conocida voz a pesar de estar bastante cerca— ¡Moony!

Remus no responde y, en su estoica indiferencia, pasa de moverse de su sitio. Las secuelas de la luna llena anterior aún no están del todo curadas. Remus Lupin, curioso nombre pensaréis. ¡E irónica la coincidencia a más no poder, también! Pues veréis, cuenta el mito que Remus fue uno de los hijos (junto con su hermano gemelo, Rómulus) con los que el dios Marte "bendijo" a una sacerdotisa. Los niños fueron abandonados a merced del río (una larga historia, preguntadle a Wikipedia), pero la canasta en la que viajaban se quedó varada en la orilla, donde una loba los recogió y los amamantó. ¡Una loba! Piensa Remus casi con resignación cuando se pasa una mano por la mejilla y tropieza con una tirita. Su padre tuvo buen ojo para el nombre y, aunque no la conoce, seguro que su madre había sido una eminencia en adivinación.

A Remus Lupin le gusta su carne poco hecha, arrancar la hierba con las manos, esconder chocolate en los bolsillo de su ropa y dejarse caer dramáticamente en la cama después de una de sus transformaciones. A Remus Lupin no le gusta que nadie se meta en sus cosas, que Peter se dedique a rebuscar en sus cajones en busca de un tentempié de medianoche y que se le caigan manchurrones de tinta en su pergamino nuevo.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? Llevo un siglo gritando —se queja Sirius—. Joder.

Coge a Remus por los hombros y lo zarandea como a un cocotero. Se pasa por el forro la actitud depresiva de su amigo y le sigue gritando como si todavía estuviera en la otra punta del pasillo. Con el paso de los años, ambos se han acostumbrado al comportamiento del otro.

Sirius Black, otro curioso nombre, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no tanto! Teniendo en cuenta la larga ristra de estrellas en su _ojalá-estuvieran-todos-muertos_ familia. Excepto por el tío Alphard, cuya herencia lo sacó de pobre, y la prima Andrómeda, que se llevó todos los genes de cordura de su rama de la familia. Pues bien, siendo el primogénito heredero del imperio no podía ser menos, y se eligió a la estrella más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno visto desde la Tierra, situada en la constelación del Hemisferio Celeste sur, _Canis Maior_, para bendecir al crío. ¡Ja! Pues les salió el tiro por la culata. Eso sí, lo de "canis" ha sido un puntazo, eso se lo tiene que reconocer a su madre. "¡_Gracias madre por tus dotes adivinatorias_!". Claro, con ese nombre su _alter ego_ no puede ser otro animal que un perro. "¡_Y con pulgas, el muy cabrón_!", se queja siempre Cornamenta.

A Sirius Black le gusta bailar _completamente_ desnudo en la habitación que comparte con sus auto proclamados Merodeadores mientras canta como un poseso hasta que la voz ya no le sale y le duele la garganta; le gusta la primavera, cuando las faldas se acortan sutilmente y los tristes y opacos leotardos dejan paso a las finas y transparentes medias; le gusta su moto y su libertad, pero sobre todo, le gusta cabrear a Walburga Black (léase _la que puso el útero_). A Sirius Black no le gusta que le recuerden lo pura que es su sangre, que las gotas le resbalen por la espalda cuando sale de la ducha con el pelo aún amerado y le hagan esas cosquillas casi desagradables, y que las bromas no salgan como habían sido planeadas.

—¿Es que no te has enterado, Moony? —pregunta finalmente con la mirada ansiosa, tras desistir con su insistente zarandeo— Se lo va a pedir hoy. Por última vez.

—Canuto... —comienza a decir pesadamente y se masaje las sienes preparándose para el contraataque—. Todas las veces son la puñetera última vez.

Sirius lo mira como si tuviera delante un perro azul de siete colas y nueve ojos. Remus siente que se ha perdido algo importante pero hace caso omiso e intenta zafarse del fuerte agarre al que lo tienen sometido las manos de su amigo. Sirius no le deja y lo vuelve a hacer. "¡_Oh, Merlín, aquí vamos otra vez_!", piensa Remus con cansancio como quien juega con un niño de cinco años. Cierra los ojos y espera a que Sirius se canse de agitarlo.

—¿Eres gilipollas? ¡James lo dijo el otro día! —de repente lo suelta y se pone los dedos alrededor de los ojos, imitando patéticamente las gafas de su amigo del alma—. "Si no es esta, nunca más".

—Bah —suelta Remus con desinterés—, lo de siempre. Nada nuevo.

Sirius lo mira con mucho interés. Remus ha sido un misterio incluso después de descubrir su "_pequeño problema peludo_". ¿Cómo vas a conocer a alguien que no quiere ser conocido? Chorradas profundas y palabrería inútil. Lo que le pasa a Moony es que necesita que le echen un buen polvo, según Sirius. "_Yo me presto voluntario, aunque ya sé que no os gusta oírme decirlo en voz alta_", dice siempre. "_Me da igual lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre pero no manches nada, so guarro_", contesta James desde su cama, mirando las sábanas de su amigo con recelo.

—¿Quieres algo nuevo? —dice Canuto con su habitual brillo de malicia en los ojos— Verás, si no te levantas de ahí ahora mismo le diré... ¡No, mejor! Le _confirmaré _a todo el mundo que hoy sí has ido a clase... ¡pero nadie te ha visto! ¿Cómo iban a verte? Si has estado toda la hora debajo de la mesa chupándomela como un desgraciado —Sirius hace una pausa, Remus suspira cansado—. ¿Es eso lo bastante nuevo para ti, Moony? —añade con voz inocente—.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

A Remus deberían dedicarle un día de fiesta entre semana cada vez que Sirius lo tortura con pensamientos sexuales que únicamente les involucran a ellos dos y, en algunas ocasiones, algún juguete. A veces incluso durante el desayuno. Cuanta más gente haya comiendo, mejor. "_En fin..._", piensa Remus mientras sigue a su amigo, "_no será peor que la última última vez_". Memorable, sin duda. Nunca ha visto a Lily tan enfadada ni a James tan asustado mirando cómo en el interior de sus pantalones se agitaban nerviosos unos cuantos tentáculos, fruto de una maldición hecha con ganas. "_Pero eso fue antes del verano, y de que me nombraran Premio Anual_", se excusa siempre él cuando alguno de sus amigos le recuerda la hazaña.

De vez en cuando, Canuto se gira para comprobar que Moony camina tras él, aún con desgana pero lo hace. Le lanza alguna que otra mirada lasciva, "_made in Sirius"_, a la que Remus disfruta respondiendo con un gesto frío e inexpresivo. A veces levanta una ceja como si no supiera qué está pasando, algo que a Sirius le molesta especialmente.

Conforme se acercan al núcleo del espectáculo, la concentración de estudiantes aumenta, agolpándose todos alrededor de los límites del patio interior del castillo, donde no hay nadie exceptuando a nuestros premios anuales favoritos. La hierba brilla con los restos del último chaparrón otoñal y el cielo está gris y mustio. Un día un poco imperfecto para ser la _última última vez_ que James le pide una cita a Lily.

—¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? —pregunta Remus en un susurro—.

—Ya te lo he dicho —contesta Sirius encogiéndose de hombros—. Esta es la _última última vez_. ¡Incluso hay apuestas! —Comenta alegremente—. Es todo un acontecimiento.

Se abren paso a empujones y codazos entre los asistentes. Sirius busca a Colagusano con la mirada y se ríe interiormente al recordar el chiste subidito de tono que Mary le dedicó acerca de este mote y cierta parte innombrable de su cuerpo. Y hablando de Mary, está en primera fila sentada junto a Peter, Hestia y Marlene, sus otras compañeras de habitación. A juzgar por la frecuencia con la que lo hace, se nota que a Mary Macdoland le encanta meterle algún que otro capón a Colagusano, por el puro placer de oírlo chillar como una rata. Pero Peter es especial, por eso se auto convence cada mañana de que Mary solo quiere formar parte de su pequeño y exclusivo grupo de Merodeadores y que es solo otra envidiosa más.

El nombre de Peter es fruto de la eminente originalidad que corre en la familia Pettigrew, nótese el sarcasmo. A veces se pregunta si de verdad es tan "normalito y poco resultón", pero luego recuerda que el nombre de James es igual de mierda que el suyo y a él no parece importarte, de hecho parece bastante feliz con su nombre cuando le cuenta, _una y otra y otra y otra vez_, como planea hacer que Lily acabe gritándolo de éxtasis cuando, palabras textuales, "_se la tire en una cama de rosas_". Está sentado en el bajo muro de piedra que rodea la zona de hierba, intenta ignorar a Mary y concentrarse en la (futura) pareja de oro de Gryffindor con todas sus fuerzas pero es bastante difícil cuando la chica es _jodidamente_ hiperactiva y no deja de moverse.

A Peter Pettigrew le gusta despertarse a medianoche y darse cuenta de que todavía tiene mucho tiempo para comerse un par de ranas de chocolate y seguir planchando la oreja hasta las seis, gastarle bromas a las serpientes y animar en los partidos de quidditch como si no hubiera un mañana porque sabe que James, su mejor amigo, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, se lo agradece de verdad. A Peter Pettigrew no le gusta que Sirius le recuerde que no liga ni poniendo anuncios por palabras en El Profeta, que se le haya enfríado la comida cuando llega tarde por las mañanas a desayunar y que no cuenten con él como uno más del grupo.

—¿Quieres estarte quieta un rato, joder? —dice Peter ya casi exasperado por la actitud hiperactiva de Mary—.

Ella se gira y lo mira como quien mira un montón de mierda de pájaro acumulada en la luna delantera de un coche. Le susurra algo a Hestia al oído y ésta suelta una risa cantarina tirando a tonta. Mary vuelve a mirarle y le estampa la palma de la mano en a coronilla como si fuera un despertador. Peter enfurece pero no sabe qué hacer sin recibir más leña y no quiere levantarse porque puede perder el sitio privilegiado que ha conseguido para admirar el tan preciado momento.

—¡Mary, por favor, no le jodas más neuronas! —grita Sirius acariciando la cabeza de Peter como si fuera una mascota—. ¿Es que no ves lo mal que está? ¡Como le sigas dando habrá que cambiarle los pañales y darle de comer por un tubo!

La chica suelta una carcajada casi maravillada porque el _Gran Sirius Black_ le ha dirigido la palabra a ella exclusivamente o, al menos, eso es lo que piensa Peter, pero cuando la conversación sigue sin él de por medio se da cuenta de que lo que realmente pasa es que son "amigos". Un extraño término con el que no está familiarizado si los Merodeadores no están de por medio. "_Mis bateadores, mis bebes con brazos de acero... ¡que no me entere yo que vuestros culos pasan hambre!_", les dice siempre James, el capitán de capitanes, a modo de broma. A Mary le encanta hacer de bateadora pero, en cambio, odia que la traten de marimacho.

—¿Cómo va ese brazo? —le pregunta a Remus aunque no tiene ningún interés, pero necesita no sentirse solo ante el abandono de Sirius—.

Remus se mira el brazo y luego a su compañero. Se vuelve a mirar el brazo y no sabe bien qué decir. Su brazo físicamente está bien pero él está hasta los mismísimos de tener que partirse algo todos los meses. Supone que a Peter no le interesa escuchar todo el rollo filosófico que tiene que soltar acerca de su estado así que se limita a decir:

—Sobreviviré.

Remus no es un chico de muchas palabras y eso en el fondo le gusta al pequeño Pettigrew, porque le ahorra todo el tema farragoso y melodramático que con Sirius se tiene que tragar. Colagusano vuelve la mirada a James y Lily. James se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. El chico da un salto en su asiento sorprendido por la rapidez con la que ha recibido "la señal", la que indica que la película va a empezar, y que dice que esta _última última vez_ Cornamenta va muy en serio. Les hace señales al resto para que se callen e incluso Mary hace el esfuerzo de estarse quieta aunque vagamente lo consigue.

El panorama que tienen delante es poco alentador. Decenas de estudiantes, por no decir medio colegio, les rodean en su afán por conseguir la mejor perspectiva de la declaración de James Potter. "_¡Hay hasta Slytherins!_", piensa Remus cuando se para a contemplar detenidamente las corbatas de los espectadores.

James Potter tiene ese vicio insano de pasarse la mano por el pelo cada dos o tres minutos, es casi como su seña de identidad. Adjudica la falta de originalidad de su nombre a que sus padres están ya mayores y no tienen ni puñetera idea de los nombres que se llevan ahora. Sirius tiene el nombre de una jodida estrella y él se tiene que conformar con uno que puede tener todo hijo de vecino. En fin, no tiene caso, y mira que ha intentado convencer a sus padres para que lo dejen cambiarlo, pero no tiene caso. Cuánto más mayores más cabezotas.

A James Potter le gusta levantarse por las mañanas y encontrar a Lily desnuda durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, cosa que no ha pasado nunca pero soñar es gratis; le gusta ganar y que la gente vitoree su nombre y le gusta meterse debajo de la capa invisible con los tres gilipollas de sus amigos y dejarse llevar. A James Potter no le gusta pisar cosas mojadas que se supone que no deben estarlo, escuchar las bromitas de Canuto sobre un tal Bambi (aunque no tiene ni puñetera idea de quién coño es el tal Bambi) y que Lily lo mande a la mierda cada vez que intenta darle los buenos días. Como habéis podido comprobar, también le encanta soltar algún que otro taco para decorar sus frases.

—Lily... —dice James rompiendo el silencio que se ha formado en casi todo el castillo— Lily... —repite incrédulo al ver que la chica no dice nada—. Ah, ¿no me mandas a la mierda? Bueno, es un avance... —ella frunce el ceño, la está cagando y lo sabe— ¡Quiero decir...! —empieza de nuevo, Lily relaja la expresión—. Lily... ¿sabes...? Bueno...

Lily trata de contener una sonrisa cuando James se pasa la mano por el pelo por tercera vez en medio minuto, batiendo su propio récord. ¡Y no es que ella lleve la cuenta de las veces que lo hace al día! Pues claro que no, por favor... ¡Ni que ella no tuviera nada mejor que hacer! Aunque sí sabe que se lo va a pedir por _última última vez_. Se lo dijo Mary, que se lo había escuchado decir al mismísimo James en los vestuarios del equipo de quidditch.

No es que estuviera muy convencida de la decisión de Dumbledore de nombrarle Premio Anual a él, precisamente a** él**, que había sido como un virus para las normas de la escuela. Pero tiene que reconocer que se ha equivocado ligeramente al decir que nunca cambiaría, porque este chico que tiene delante no tiene nada que ver con el imbécil arrogante que ella ha tenido el placer de conocer en los años anteriores. Espera paciente a que llegue el momento en el que decida darle sentido a alguna de las incoherencias que suelta, pero parece que no hay manera. Mientras tanto, se deleita con la vista porque, siendo honesta, el chico está como para parar un tren. Nada mal.

A Lily Evans le gusta el placer de un trabajo bien hecho y a tiempo, le gusta que el invierno dure para poder ponerse toda clase de bufandas, gorros y ropa mullidita, y quedarse hasta tarde leyendo en la sala común al calor de la chimenea. A Lily Evans no le gusta que la llamen _sangresucia_ ni que la subestimen por ser nacida de muggles; no le gusta que James la persiga por los pasillos o se dedique a estropear sus citas desde que tiene uso de razón y, lo que menos le gusta, es que la humedad de los páramos escoceses le deje el pelo como si hubiera estado durmiendo los últimos tres años.

—¿Por qué no dice nada? —pregunta Mary en voz baja para que solo Marlene y Hestia, que están a su lado, la escuchen—. Joder, con la de chorradas que le dice todos los días...

—Ssshh —la hace callar Sirius—. Que no oigo.

—Claro, ¡porque no están diciendo nada! ¿Qué coño quieres oír? ¿El silencio? —suelta ella medio exasperada, medio indignada por haberla hecho callar—.

Peter le dirige una mirada de odio pero ella no se da por aludida. El silencio siembra la incertidumbre entre los estudiantes, que pronto empiezan a cuchichear. Remus que, aunque no lo admite, está un poco preocupado por su amigo, se abrocha y desabrocha el tercer botón empezando por abajo de la camisa del uniforme como si no hubiera un mañana. Sirius no disimula tan bien y chasquea la lengua con desesperación, resopla y suspira a la vez que intenta no matar a Longbottom, que hace apuestas en contra de Cornamenta como si él, _su amigo del alma_, no estuviera presente y justo a su lado. De repente, se hace el silencio de nuevo cuando parece que James toma aire para hablar.

—Bueno... pues aquí estamos, ¿no? ¡Qué buen día hace para ser Octubre! —dice poco seguro—.

—James, está nublado y a punto de llover otra vez —dice ella disfrutando cada palabra, como si no fuera ya bastante vergonzoso para él hablar del tiempo—. Es un día como cualquier otro de Octubre.

La mira. Se da cuenta de que hace ya frío y ella tiene los labios rojos, _rojos_, **rojos**. Rojos como la sangre que correrá si llega al dormitorio de los Merodeadores sin una cinta con Lily Evans. Desvía la mirada y es el error más grande que ha cometido hasta ahora pues es consciente, justo ahí, de que está rodeado de miles de ojos que le acribillan la nuca y piensan que es un jodido fantasma que después de siete años acosándola día y noche, no puede ni pedirle una cita en serio sin tartamudear. No entienden nada, porque Lily Evans no es solo una chica. Es _la jodida chica, _la última. A ver, se supone que después de Lily no debería de haber ninguna más ya. Solo Lily. Dicho así, asusta un poco. Bah, nada asusta a James Potter... excepto, evidentemente, (y ahora todos han tenido el placer de comprobarlo) Lily Evans.

—Después de tanto tiempo entrenándome y no sé cómo decirte esto. No sé por dónde empezar —confiesa James, peinándose nuevamente—.

—Pues por el principio —suelta una risilla boba—.

¡Oh, vaya si lo estaba disfrutando! James, en cambio, no está muy seguro de que esa sea la manera de decir lo que quiere decir pero si ella así lo ve conveniente...

—Pues, nos remontamos al 1 de Septiembre de hace siete años cuando...

—No _tan_ al principio.

—Bueno, pues nos remontamos a la semana pasada cuando casi te dejo calva con un petardo y tú, muy amablemente he de decir, me mandaste a tomar por el culo —corrige James rápidamente, ella niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos, pero la sonrisa no ha desaparecido del todo, es una buena señal—. Por tu cara parece que lo recuerdas bien.

—No hagas que me acuerde mejor, ¿quieres? —dice ella con un deje de cansancio—.

—Bueno... habrás notado que, dejando de lado el incidente del petardo, que por cierto fue culpa del inútil de Canuto que no se está quieto ni cuando duerme —en algún lugar a su derecha, no sabría decir a qué distancia, alguien, probablemente el interpelado, lanza un improperio hacia su persona—... eso, que habrás notado que he cambiado bastante. ¡No sólo físicamente! Aunque hay que admitir que estoy bastante bien, salta a la vista, sino que además, Dumbledore decidió nombrarme Premio Anual y es...

Cuando quiere darse cuenta de lo que está pasando ya es muy tarde, Lily tira de su corbata y estampa sus labios —rojos, _rojos_, **rojos**— sobre los de él. Alguien silba entre el público. ¡Zas! Magia en estado puro. Ni el nacimiento de un bebe unicornio, ni el florecer de las rosas después de las heladas, ni el sonido de la música del camión de los helados en verano, ni el despegue de un hipogrifo, ni encontrar la temperatura perfecta del agua de la ducha, ni llorar con Titanic, ni estornudar con ganas, ni pasarte el día en pijama viendo la tele, ni abrir los brazos y cerrar los ojos al borde de un precipicio, ni bailar borracho bajo la lluvia. Nada, **absolutamente nada**, es tan increíble como lo que James "Cornamenta" Potter siente ahora mismo, cuando las mariposas le van a reventar el estómago de tanto darse contra las paredes.

Y cuando se separan él ya no ve nada más que el verde de los ojos de Lily, que es como mirar el fondo de una botella de Coca-Cola de las de antes, y da gracias a Merlín por estar vivo y _poder vivir ese momento_.

—¿No vas a pedirme que salga contigo, _Potter_? —ella ya no lo llama Potter, solo James, pero ahora lo llama _Potter_, pero es un _Potter_ sexy, de los que se dicen antes de arrancarte la ropa con los dientes—. Venga, una última vez, por la audiencia —dice, refiriéndose a los estudiantes que los miran sin perder detalle—.

James traga saliva. Se recompone un poco, se arregla la corbata y se pasa las manos por la camisa, por el pelo y por la camisa otra vez antes de aclararse la garganta. Todo el mundo está expectante. Después del beso duda que Lily diga que no, pero siendo ella Lily Evans cualquier cosa puede suceder así que la adrenalina no deja de saturarle las conexiones neuronales y todo va muy_ muy _rápido. Y jura por Merlín que fuera lo que fuera y dijera lo que dijese, esa misma noche él va a encerrarse con ella en un armario escobero.

—Lily Evans, ¿querrías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado?

Silencio. El silencio más largo de la vida de James "Cornamenta" Potter.

—Sí.

Todo el mundo permanece callado durante unos instantes, algunos se miran confusos o incrédulos, otros, como Remus, sonríen aliviados. Finalmente, Sirius rompe el silencio con un aullido victorioso y todo el mundo se desata gradualmente en aplausos y vítores. Mary se levanta de un salto y comienza a aplaudir como una loca junto con sus dos amigas. La mayoría de los estudiantes hacen exactamente lo mismo y, por un momento, todo el mundo olvida que fuera, en el mundo real, donde los brazos protectores de Hogwarts no alcanzan, la amenaza se extiende inexorablemente.

El 7 de Octubre de 1977 a las veintidós horas, doce minutos y cuarenta segundos, en la habitación de Alice Prewett en la torre de Gryffindor, la llama de una vela se extingue por el batir de las de una lechuza que se cuela por la ventana abierta hasta posarse a los pies de la cama de Emmeline Vance, que trata de no despertar al resto de sus compañeras. En ese mismo instante, un gato negro oportunista bebe del líquido que ha derramado la botella de whisky de fuego de Mandangus Fletcher, que cae inconsciente en el suelo del _Caldero Chorreante_ bajo el "_reductio_" de un cliente estafado, nadie se sorprende. Al otro lado del país, una niña de ojos azules y pecas en la cara, hace volar una hoja de papel y descubre que, a lo mejor, ella sí es especial como la abuela Maggie. Cerca, mucho más de lo que parece, David Marotto, prefecto de Ravenclaw ya harto de buscar a los Premios Anuales con los que se supone que debía hacer el cambio de turno, se sobresalta al escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes de un escobero en el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando el toque de queda hace rato que ha pasado.

x

x

x

x

**N/A:** Bueno, ¿qué tal? Es lo primero que escribo de Harry Potter, ¡y eso que soy fan desde los once años! En fin, _todo llega y todo pasa_ (o eso es al menos lo que dice mi madre cuando estamos en Navidad). He dejado apartadas otras historias y además he estado teniendo algunos problemillas personales y con el internete. Espero que todo os vaya bien y lo siento por la ausencia tan prolongada.

_Manhattan_.


End file.
